El diario de Sans
by SonyaRed
Summary: Todas las naciones van a ser atacadas por una dinastía y la familia d'Font junto con su gremio van a intentar pararlo.
1. Día uno: Negocios

Tras un año sin actividad, hoy me junto con el primer cliente. Usé tanto el traje del Clan de los Encapuchados que ya me da hasta pena quitármelo, pero es hora de volver a ser Sans.

Abro la puerta del mostrador y saco el traje de "recién" casado, y agarro las Dagas de Azael, el Arcañón y la Devoradora de Almas, por si acaso.

Desato a mi Jalató de Guerra y salgo del merkasako.

\- Recién son las 5 de la mañana, no creo que tenga visitas inesperadas - susurré a mi mismo. Revise todo el lugar en busca de alguna evidencia de mi estadía, pero no encontré nada. No creo que nadie visite la Isla Trool, la última vez que vi a alguien aquí era un aventurero bastante perdido, por lo que es uno de los mejores escondites de todos los Doce.

Caminando con el Jalató cruzo hacia Kelba, y montado en él voy hacia una pequeña isla usada principalmente por los Riktus, aunque en esta temporada esta vacía. Frente a la fogata, me pongo a leer sobre Gúltar.

Pasan las horas hasta que llega mi cliente.

ENCAPUCHADO - ¿Tu eres el cazarrecompensa?, ando buscando a Sirgebet - dijo, y por la voz sonaba a un Feca

YO - ¿"La princesa de Halúin"? Llamaste mi curiosidad, pero mi servicio requiere de un poco de… trasfondo. - dije levantando la cabeza

ENCAPUCHADO - Bueno, yo la conocí como la "Elegida por los Santos". Ella me debe unas 20 millones de Kamas de una transferencia. Te puedo ofrecer un 30% de esa cantidad si me la encuentras, que hace tiempo esta desaparecida.

YO - La mil títulos lleva desaparecida un largo rato, me va a ser dificultoso el trabajo y no vale esa cantidad de dinero. - respondí sin interés, bajando la cabeza.

ENCAPUCHADO - La última vez que la vi, estaba con un Selotrop llamado Moritaka en Sufokia. ¿Lo conoces?

Levanto la cabeza y me paro.

YO - Tenias mi curiosidad, ahora tienes mi atención. ¿Qué puedes dar como garantía de paga?

Intentó sacar algo de su espalda e instintivamente agarré una daga. Sacó una Aguja de más allá de los tiempos.

ENCAPUCHADO - Una reliquia del Clan De León. ¿Te basta?

La agarro. No soy maestro de armas, pero si minero, y este parece acero eterno de calidad. Es ligera y parece de buena calidad.

YO - Está bien. Nos encontraremos aquí mismo en dos semanas.

ENCAPUCHADO - Hasta entonces, Élborrado.

Se despidió y se fue con su Dragocorcel. Meto la Aguja en el Merkasako y me vuelvo hacia mi escondite.

Ya es medio día, y yo sigo analizando la Aguja. Parece real, pero no me da buena espina. Sea como sea, la dejo en el mostrador donde dejaba mi traje y salgo, hacia la Taberna de Brutas. Aunque sean las dos de la tarde, hay gente tomando.

YO - ¿Cómo va ese partido, Aster?

ASTER - ¡Hermano mio!, por Sacrógrito, ¡cuanto tiempo pasó!

YO - Un par de meses, tenia que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, pero ya estoy con otro nuevo pedido.

ASTER - ¿De qué se trata, Sans?

YO - La mil títulos.

Aster se dio media vuelta y me preparo una buena Cerveza de Trébol a la Amakneana

ASTER - Tu si que eres un suicida.

YO - ¿Sabes la mejor parte? Parece que se asoció con Moritaka.

Aster se dio media vuelta y se preparó a sí mismo un Cóctel Energético con Leffe fouw dead

ASTER - Para esto vas a necesitar el clan, ¿cómo planeas recuperar a Helvetica?

Di un sorbo a la bebida. La verdad no tenia ni idea, ni si quiera sabia donde se encontraba.

YO - Puede ser que esté en Barra de Fuego, en Reino Sadida

ASTER - La última vez que la vi, estaba allí. Pero no creo que quiera dejar las peleas.

YO - Le tengo un lindo regalo, que empieza con Aguja y termina con Más Allá del Tiempo

Aster se terminó el vaso.

ASTER - Además de encontrar a Moritaka, ¿cuál es la recompensa?

YO - 6 grandes

Silbó, el trato le emocionó.

ASTER - A mi me tenes adentro, pero no te ayudaré con la dama.

Nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde de como convencerla. Va a ser complicado conseguirla, pero valdrá la pena.

Bueno, vamos a ver que sale de todo esto. Espero salir esta semana hacia Reino Sadida, aunque siento que no la vamos a recuperar en un día.

Paz.


	2. Día dos: Cementerio

"Hoy va a ser un día largo", spoilers, no lo fue.  
Le pido un Neskafé a Aster y entro en el Merkasako.  
Bien, conociendo a Helvetica debe estar o peleando, o ayudando a alguien. Y conociendo lo que pasó la última vez, descartare la última. Por si acaso llevaré mis dagas únicamente.  
Salgo y bajo a tomar el neskafé.  
ASTER - Te conseguí a alguien que te lleve hacia Reino Sadida, pero se van a tardar un día en salir.  
YO - ¿Tan rapido encontraste a alguien?  
ASTER - Recuerda que soy dueño de un bar en el medio de Astrub, conozco mucha gente.  
Al darle un sorbo, noto que le pusó Mentol. Mi hermano sigue recordando un par de cosas de mi, al parecer.  
ASTER - Hoy podrías visitar a nuestro padre, ¿no?  
YO - No se me da bien tratar con familiares que no estan entre nosotros, y lo sabes.  
ASTER - Haz el intento  
Doy un sorbo e intento cambiar el tema.  
YO - Tu no iras en el viaje, ¿verdad?  
ASTER - Así es. Primero, no quiero enfrentarme a Helvetica, y segundo, tengo que mantener esto.  
YO - Aunque Helvetica sea un poco… histerica… no es nada que no podrás manejar Aster.  
ASTER - Lo mismo digo Sans  
Me reí, y miré para el costado.  
YO - No ha cambiado mucho Astrub, eh.  
ASTER - Eso me gusta, la constante tranquilidad del lugar. Bueno, no es tan tranquilo, pero más que las naciones lo son. Todas las naciones estan enemistadas, ¿te enteraste?  
YO - Eso si que no lo sabía, que caos debe ser vivir allí.  
ASTER - Por suerte los del Gremio estan en una zona neutral. Si se hubiesen quedado en Amakna, hubiese sido la muerte del mismo.  
YO - Ni lo digas.  
Me terminé el neskafé y tomé mi saco.  
YO - Voy a visitarlo.  
ASTER - Suerte, hermano.  
Salí a caminar hacia el cementerio. El camino es largo, pero mientras camino pienso en tantas cosas que se me pasa el tiempo volando.  
Llego al cementerio, lo han reformado pero pude localizar la tumba de él rapidamente.  
"Mitsukuni, 935 ~ 970. Reconocido por servir a Bonta desde muy joven. Muerte en pelea, en Reino Sadida."  
Han pasado 5 años y todavía no te supero. Voy a intentar lo que quisiste ser y no pudiste, padre mío. En el nombre de Anirispa y Sram, descansa en paz viejo amigo.  
MITSUKUNI - No deberías dedicarle tu vida a ser cazarrecompensa, te vas a perder de lo bonito de la misma.  
YO - Y me lo dice el que se pasó cuidando de gente en la guerra, y cada vez que pasa algo lo llaman, sin darle un minimo reconocimiento.  
MITSUKUNI - Yo sirvo a Bonta, porque es lo que me cuidó por años y me hizo ser lo que soy hoy en día. Cuando tu encuentres algo muy importante, vas a ver lo que te digo.  
YO - Viejo, tu sabes bien por qué no voy a volver a tener a alguien así.  
Recordar esa discusión, y pensar que esa fue la última vez que lo ví. Cerrar la puerta de su casa e irme, enfurecido, para saber quince diás despues de que murió en pelea en manos de una Yopuka en el Reino Sadida, una hora antes de que el conflicto sea resuelto.  
YO - Te vengaré, padre. Descanza en paz. - dije despacio antes de salir del cementerio.  
Me dispuse a caminar por Astrub, y se me pasó el tiempo pensando en él y en la persona que le arrebató la vida.  
DESCONOCIDO - Eh, ¡tú!, ¡dame todas tus Kamas!  
Me desconcentró la punta de una daga en mi cabeza. Estaba tan concentrado pensando que no noté al sram que me venia siguiendo.  
YO - No querrás hacer esto.  
Me moví tan rapido que no le di tiempo a reaccionar. Tenia puestas las gemelas alrededor de su cuello.  
YO - Tira tu daga al suelo.  
Tiró sus dagas. Eran un par de Ligra Fías, lo más barato que se puede conseguir en el mercado, madera solida bañada en diferentes materiales para aprantera que es metal.  
Con un Doble, las agarré y escolté al ladrón hacia un guarda.  
GUARDA - Gracias, es uno de los criminales más buscados de Astrub, que bueno que lo pudimos atrapar. La recompensa son unas 1500 Kamas.  
YO - Lleva la recompenza al Bar de Brutas, a nombre de Aster. Dile que te de una Cerveza de la que tu eligas.  
GUARDA - ¡Gracias!  
Me despedí y regresé al bar. Aster estaba atendiendo el bar, yo subí directamente a descansar.  
Estoy pensando en mi padre, aunque ya me bajó el sueño, me iré a dormir mejor.  
Paz.


	3. Día tres: Cerveza

Casi no pude dormir nada, me desperté a las 5 de la mañana, e intente perder el tiempo afilando las dagas, y limpiando el traje.  
Me puse a pensar sobre la misión. Moritaka es un selotrop bastante estratégico. Apenas sepa que estoy de vuelta en el negocio, seguramente pensará que estoy tras el. Es un 50/50 el hecho de que escape, o intente confrontarme, pero con el clan completo, puede ser que lo podamos neutralizar.  
Sirgebet, por otro lado, es una loca. La mil títulos es la que intentara escapar si se ve muy comprometida, y conociéndola, puede llegar a hacer algo totalmente inesperado. Tener a Helvetica va a ser de ayuda en eso.  
Ahora, el comprador… El clan de De León esta en busca de Sirgebet por 20 millones supuestamente, y no era un cualquiera para darme una reliquia así como si nada. ¿Me estaré metiendo en una emboscada?, debería hablarlo con viejos conocidos. Debería hablarlo con Dririon… el problema es contactarlo.  
\- Me van a tomar por un Bwork - pensé.  
Decidí dejar de pensar en eso por un rato y salí. Aster me esperaba debajo con un cafesito.  
ASTER - A las 6PM salen, así que tomate una siesta, que se ve que no dormiste mucho.  
YO - ¿Dices eso y me das café?  
Aster llevo una mano hacia su rostro  
ASTER - No pensé esto demasiado bien…  
Me río y me empiezo a tomar el café.  
YO - Una pregunta, ¿sabes donde puede estar Dririon?  
ASTER - Lo he visto hace una semana, pasaba por aquí. Siguen en Tierras Salvajes.  
Justo hoy tenia que tomarme el barco, si no, iría a darle una visita. Igualmente, me tengo que encontrar con el encapuchado en 12 días.  
ASTER - Si quieres hago que venga para cuando llegues, así hablan.  
YO - Te lo agradecería. Cambiando de tema, ¿cuanto tiempo llevará llegar al Reino Sadida?  
ASTER - Poco más de un día. Podrías aprovechar ese tiempo para hacer alguna artesanía para el bar, ¿no?  
YO - Puede ser, puede ser.  
Me terminé el café y me dirigí al barco a esperar. Caminé lento, apreciando la belleza de Astrub. Sigue igual, y no es algo negativo, así es perfecto; la paz que hay aquí no la hay en ningún otro lugar.  
Llegué al puerto a eso de las 4, y noté el barco por el que iría; transportador de cerveza. Me puse a dibujar, dibujé a Moritaka, a Sirgebet y a Helvetica, para cuando se lo tenga que mostrar a alguien. Se me pasó el tiempo volando, eso es lo bueno de hacer algo que a uno le gusta.  
MONTSERRAT - ¡Hey tú! ¿Tú eres el hermano de Aster, verdad? Me llamo Montserrat, soy el capitán de este barco.  
YO - Buenas Montserrat, yo soy Sans - dije sacándome el gorro.  
MONTSERRAT - El "Intocable" Sans, eh. Un honor en tenerte en mi barco.  
YO - El honor es todo mío.  
Conversamos subiendo al barco y me convidó una Cerveza Awtezanal. Muy rica por cierto.  
Estaba levantado desde temprano, así que me saltee la comida. Apenas de termine de escribir esto me voy a dormir, y recién son las 8.  
Mañana, a hacerle el regalo para Aster… ¿qué le puedo hacer? hmm…  
Paz.


	4. Día cuatro: Pup

Bien, llegó la hora de hacerle un regalo a Aster.

Podría hacerle una cocina personalizada, tengo Amatista de sobra, así que decido hacerle una "cocina sangrienta".

Empiezo a hacer el plano. Me lleva 4 horas, tiempo récord. Decido hacerlo a la antigua, yo se que no le gusta nada del movimiento "minimalista" de la última generación. Intento hacerlo de una forma barroca, ornamentandolo bien. La utilización de Amatista junto a Lapizlezuli para las perillas y los botones le da contraste, y destaca demasiado.

No creo que lo ponga en el bar, pero en su propio merkasako, así que decido tallarle "ASTER" en la manija del horno.

Cocinar en esto debe ser algo de otro mundo. Seguramente invente sus recetas aquí, creo que tiene la resistencia como para 3 millones de recetas, estimadamente.

Para Helvetica, decido regalarle algo que comisioné de Dririon; mi Gúltar. Sí, es un Xelor, aunque es un Xelor bastante berseker. Somos una familia… rara.

Soy muy mal cocinero; lo admito. Lo único que pude prepararme esta mañana es una Cerveza.

A la tarde fui a comer con Montserrat. Unas excelentes bamgas a las escamecha.

A la noche llegamos a Reino Sadida. El zaap está desactivado por seguridad, pedido de la Reina.

Me fui directo hacia el cuartel, y le mostré el dibujo de Helvetica. Por lo visto, la han arrestado dos veces y salió el sábado, aunque sigue causando problemas.

GUARDA - Al parecer es famosa en los duelos entre naciones, aunque esta zona es neutral y no permitimos esos actos. También canta, sorprendentemente. Se le ofreció un trabajo de juglar para la reina pero no aceptó.

YO - Gracias por la información.

Dije, y me retiré, sin antes darle unas moneditas para que se tome una cerveza.

Me fui a las afueras, cerca de la entrada. Parecían venir barcos hacia el puerto, por lo visto se estaban preparando. Busqué una posición bastante alejada y oculta, y esperé. Al cabo de una hora, ya habían aparcado los barcos de los Brakmar y de Amakna. No reconocí a nadie, ni vi ningún Xelor.

Entre los Brakmar reconocí al que era su vice-gobernador y parece ser que él era el organizador. También estaban presentes el vice-gobernador de Amakna, aunque a él no lo conozco.

BRAKMARIANO - ¡Escuchen!, peleas de 10 contra 10. Nadie se puede sumar porque quedan descalificados. Pelea rápida, no quiero que nos lleven a la prisión otra vez. ¡HELVETICA!.

Apareció en el medio del campo, y moviendo sus brazos en menos de 3 segundos ya estaban todos organizados e invocando 3 torres de cada lado. Parece ser que ha mejorado en el temita del tiempo.

HELVETICA - La nación que tire las tres torres del otro lado gana. Tienen tres resistencias elementales, por lo que solo un elemento servirá para dañarlas. El ganador obtendrá la isla de Pup la proxima temporada.

La isla de Pup, para los ciudadanos era emocionante ver quien la gana, pero para lo que sabemos de política, esta todo arreglado.

Del equipo de Amakna, tres Sacrogritos, dos Yopukas y cinco Ocras, puro ataque, del lado de los Brakmar tres Fecas, dos Sacrogritos, tres Ocras y dos Yopukas. Era un equipo bastante tanque. Apostaría para los Brakmarianos, excepto que los de Amakna tengan un equipo excepcionalmente bueno.

Resumen bastante resumido; los tres Fecas escudaron a los Sacrogritos, que acabaron con los del equipo contrario muy facilmente. Los Ocras de Amakna pudieron neutralizar los Fecas, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. La puntería excepcional de los Brakmarianos pudieron determinar que elementos eran las torres, por lo que cuando los Yopukas fueron a la carga, era cuestión de ver que tan rápido corrían para determinar el partido.

HELVETICA - En efecto, los Brakmarianos gobernaran la próxima temporada. En caso de que Amakna haga caso omiso a lo anterior dicho, se le declarará la guerra. Ahora, desarmense, que parece que va a venir los guardias reales.

Decidí ponerme el traje de mercenario de Astrub y fui caminando hacia ellos. Cuando ya me avistaron, ya estaban desarmados.

YO - Buenas noches, ¿hay alguna reunión de interés general por aquí?

Cuando escucho mi voz, Helvetica se dio vuelta, pero no dijo nada.

BRAKMARIANO - Nada que a usted le importe.

YO - Acá veo un par de caras conocidas, es de mi interés. Helvetica, ¿usted me conoce?

Todos se giraron a ver al xelor, que estaba de espaldas.

HELVETICA - ¿Qué haces aquí Sans?

Al darse vuelta solo pudo observar la cara de los luchadores atónitos, porque yo ya estaba en su espalda.

YO - Que manera de recibir a tu hermano, eh.

Me saqué el casco y me puse el sombrero.

YO - Los demás, váyanse. Los guardas van a tardar 10 minutos en venir.

Nadie dijo nada, solo empezaron a caminar hacia el puerto.

YO - Se que no te agrada verme, pero tengo una misión y necesito tu ayuda.

HELVETICA - Se trata de Moritaka, ¿verdad?, no me quiero meter en nada de eso. Ya te lo había aclarado.

YO - Tengo algo que quiero que veas, y es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

De mi merkasako saco la Aguja de más allá de los tiempos.

HELVETICA - ¿Quién te dio la orden? - dijo, sin cambiar la expresión facial.

YO - Al parecer los del clan De León.

HELVETICA - Sí, y nuestro padre era un tofu. Esto es una trampa.

YO - Por esa misma razón quiero saber, quien quiere que nos juntemos, que busquemos a Moritaka y a Sirgebet, y quien va a emboscar a quien.

Helvetica se quedó callada. Ella sabe que algo no anda bien.

HELVETICA - Supongo que la misión fue encontrar a Sirgebet, y te dijeron que Moritaka estaba con ella, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

HELVETICA - Entonces - Continuó hablando - te interesará saber que ellos están luchando de parte de Brakmar.

YO - Qué raro. El encapuchado me dijo que estaban en Sufokia.

HELVETICA - Son errantes, aunque parece que han sido comprados por Sufokia. Me han dicho que lo han visto en Amakna, en Bonta, en Isla Pup… todo menos en Tierras Salvajes.

Y claro que no, si son traidores, aunque parece ser que al único que le dolió fue a mi. Total, eran mis maestros, como para que no me molestara.

HELVETICA - No cuentes conmigo. Ni aunque me des los millones que ganes. Yo me quedo acá porque me gusta, de igual forma que Aster maneja su bar en Astrub y de la misma forma en la que tu haces eso porque… ¿te gusta?, aunque nuestro padre te había mostrado su disgusto por eso.

YO - Solo quiero "hablar" con Moritaka. Es la última misión que quiero hacer.

HELVETICA - ¿Y pretendes que te acompañe? - empezó a caminar hacia el puerto

YO - Somos hermanos después de todo, ¿no?… ¿hermana?

Se paró, y apareció delante mio

HELVETICA - Espero que no me hagas cambiar de opinión, será la última vez, Sans.

Saqué una poción de recuerdo, y ella también. Cruzamos los brazos, y la tomamos.

Estabamos en el centro de Astrub.

HELVETICA - Has traído el merkasako, ¿verdad?

Y es por esa razón que hay varios días escritos hoy.


	5. Día cinco: Siesta

Llegamos al bar de brutas a la madrugada. Ninguno de los dos poseía un Dragopavo ni nada, ella dejó su merkasako en Tierras Salvajes y yo en Sadida.

Tocamos la puerta y nos recibió Aster.

ASTER - No pensé que sería tan rápido… por qué no vinieron en… pasen.

Pasamos y nos fuimos directamente a dormir.

Me desperté a eso de las 6 de la tarde. Me desperté por los gritos entre Aster y Helvetica. Bajo a toda velocidad y ahí están, discutiendo.

HELVETICA - ¡Deja de darme ordenes! ¡Tengo 19, ya soy mayor!

ASTER - Si vas a estar acá, al menos ayuda en algo, es lo único que te pedí.

YO - ¿Qué pasó, Helvetica? - dije mirando a Aster, para que entendiera que la quería calmar.

HELVETICA - Apenas me despierto y ya me esta dando ordenes. En vez de tratarme como una invitada, quiere que cocine con él.

ASTER - Te pedí ayuda, histérica - susurró la última palabra.

HELVETICA - Repetí eso, Aster.

ASTER - Nada nada.

YO - ¿Quieres que cocine yo?

ASTER y HELVETICA - ¡No!

Me reí. Cocino tan mal que ni mis hermanos aguantan la comida que preparo.

YO - Helvetica, ¿no le harías una merienda a tu hermano querido?

HELVETICA - Retira lo de querido y lo pensaré.

Dijo dándose vuelta y prendiendo la cocina. Entre ellos dos nunca se llevaron bien, aunque Helvetica lo quiera sin decirlo. Aster sabe como es ella, asi qué no se gasta en discutirle nada, solo le sigue el juego.

YO - ¿Y a tu hermano Aster?

Helvetica se giró.

HELVETICA - Ah, cuando hablabas de querido hermano, ¿no hablabas de él?

Aster se puso a ordenar todo, sin responder a eso. Yo suspiré. Está loca, pero se la quiere.

HELVETICA - Deberías aprender a perdonar, hermanito.

YO - ¿A alguien que casi destruye todo nuestro progreso? Creo que te olvidas de quien estamos hablando.

HELVETICA - Ella fue mi mejor amiga, él fue tu maestro. Comprendo el dolor que sentiste, pero ya han pasado 2 años de eso.

YO - Cambiando de tema, ¿habías visto una como esta?, tengo la sospecha que es real. - dije sacando la aguja

HELVETICA - La he visto varias veces pero nunca la he tenido en mis manos. Es una reliquia, no se cuantas habrán pero la última vez que supe de su precio, rondaban los 10 millones.

Es imposible que me hayan dado esto de garantía. La reliquia de un clan entero, y me la dan de garantía.

HELVETICA - Tu haz dado cosas mas importantes de garantía, como el Gelanillo que llevas puesto, la Insignia que lleva Aster o la Armadura de Otomaï que llevo puesta en los combates. Hablando de eso, ¿de donde sacamos tantas reliquias?

YO - Apuestas.

HELVETICA - Siempre contestas algo diferente, Sans.

Me dio gracia el comentario, pero tenía razón. He dado muchas veces reliquias de garantía, pero en esos casos la recompensa superaba los 15 millones.

HELVETICA - Pero aun así toda la situación es muy rara, y me interesa saber quien esta detrás de todo esto. Date por seguro que la próxima reunión será una emboscada. Deberíamos encontrar a alguien del gremio que nos de una mano con todo esto. Ir a ver a Dririon no es mala idea.

YO - Consideré eso, aunque el Zaap hacia el gremio esta cerrado para cualquier zaap exterior, tendriamos que ir desde el campamento de los Bwork.

HELVETICA - Hablando de Zaaps, me hiciste acordar… Yo estoy ligada al puerto del Reino Sadida, si querés te puedo ir a buscarlo.

YO - ¿Y después cómo vuelves?

HELVETICA - Puedo usar el Zaap, y venir con tu Jalató.

YO - ¿Acaso el Zaap no estaba cerrado?

HELVETICA - Solo para entrar, para salida esta permitido.

YO - Okey, no tardes mucho.

Apenas se fue, Aster se acercó a mí.

ASTER - Aunque esté media loca, la quiero mucho

YO - Y ella te quiere, solo que su relación es media rara.

ASTER - Seh…

YO - ¿Tienes ganas de tomar unas cervezas?

ASTER - ¡Obvio!

Nos quedamos hasta que empezaron a llegar los clientes, y yo me dirigí hacia la habitación. Me acosté a dormir y me quedé dormido. Me acabo de despertar y el Merkasako estaba a mi lado, entonces empecé a escribir, no se ni que hora es, solo se que ahora me voy a ir a dormir de nuevo.

Paz.


	6. Día seis: Gúltar

Al bajar las escaleras, veo que son las 6 de la tarde. Empiezo a gritar el nombre de Aster, o de Helvetica, pero ninguno de los dos están. Encima de la barra, observo una nota, "Salimos a buscar los ingredientes al distribuidor. Llegamos tipo 7.". Es mi hora de brillar.

Del merkasako, saco la cocina y la pongo al lado de la actual. Como ebanista, puedo sellar los objetos y transportarlos con facilidad, por lo que no fue un trabajo difícil. Le dejo la Gúltar para Helvetica encima de la barra.

Agarro las llaves y salgo. Faltan 30 minutos para que lleguen, por lo que me dirijo al centro.

La plaza mercante estaba llena, y llena de cosas baratas. Me compré un peluche que no tenía, la colección tiene que seguir aumentando, ¿no?. Ví un traje hecho por Tot, un talentoso diseñador, pero estaba demasiado caro y encima probablemente sea una imitación; esos trajes solo se consiguen en Kelba, o en Bonta. También observe a alguien que no había vendido nada en todo el día, al parecer vendía cosas hechas de piel y lana de Jalató, y últimamente la gente no compra nada de eso, por lo que fui y me compre un Gorro. Tendré como 5 ya, pero por un par de kamas no se muere nadie.

En los mercados también vi mucha variedad; parecía que se habían reunido de todas las naciones. Hace unos meses solo se observaban locales, pero ahora había de todo. Había un hombre que seguro apostó todo y vendía un sello de Maestro de Armas por 300 mil, y no lo pensé dos veces.

Me retiré y empecé a cabalgar hacia el bar. En menos de 5 minutos, ya estoy frente a el.

Abro, y veo a Helvetica teletrasportandosé por todo el bar probando la espada, y eso que hace mucho no la veía tan emocionada.

HELVETICA - ¡Gracias gracias gracias!

Apenas Helvetica me vio, la dejó en el suelo y se movió hacia mi abrazándome y casi haciéndome caer.

YO - Así que te gustó el regalo, eh

HELVETICA - Te sorprendería lo mucho que me gusta pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

YO - Me imagino… - Muevo la cabeza y veo a Aster contemplando la cocina - ¿Y a tí? ¿Te gusta?

ASTER - Me encanta, aunque no se si dejarla aquí o para cuando comamos adentro del Merkasako.

YO - Sabia decisión harás - Dejo de abrazar a Helvetica, camino hacia la barra y agarro la Gúltar - La Gúltar es una espada liviana, la usaba hasta que compré la Devoradora de Almas. Además, esta hecha por Dririon - La agarro y se la paso "formalmente" - Úsala para lo que le veas correcto.

HELVETICA imitandome en la "formalidad" - Lo haré.

YO - En cuanto a Aster, cocina las comidas que inventes allí.

ASTER - Obviamente. Creo que se quedará aquí.

HELVETICA - Ahora cocinanos algo, que hoy seguro no viene nadie

Manos a la obra, Aster se puso a cocinar mientras nosotros hicimos un duelo. La Gúltar, aunque es un poco peor, sigue sosteniéndose frente a la Devoradora de Almas. Sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo no son las mejores, pero si son bastantes similares a la de un Yopuka aprendiendo.

ASTER - ¡A poner la mesa! - dijo condimentando la comida

Helvetica y yo paramos, y empezamos a poner la mesa. Aster cocino un excelente Estofado de Pío a la Brakmareana.

HELVETICA - Te quedo buenisimo

ASTER - No se habla con la boca llena, Helvetica.

Helvetica no le respondió por el solo hecho de que estaba comiendo.

Dentro de todo, fue una bonita noche. La pudimos pasar bien y en tranquilidad.

YO - Mañana vamos a Tierras Salvajes.

ASTER - ¿Te das cuenta que hace como 2 años que no vamos?, Dririon nos va a matar.

YO - Conociéndolos, nos van a recibir bien.

HELVETICA - Y después te quejas de que los otros dos son unos traidores…

Me quedé callado ante eso, pues tenia razón, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

ASTER - Déjalo tranquilo, Helvetica. Ellos dos son una desgracia para el gremio.

HELVETICA - Corrijo, para ustedes dos. Esta bien, se exiliaron hac años y no han estado dando la mejor imagen, pero de eso tampoco puede hablar Sans, con el trabajo que hace.

YO - La diferencia es que yo tengo razones para hacer lo que hago, ellos lo hacen por diversión.

HELVETICA - En fin, bon appetit. -dijo levantandose y se fue a dormir.

ASTER - En parte tiene razón, pero bueno, nunca pidieron perdón tampoco.

YO - Si los veo, sinceramente no se que puede llegar a pasar.

ASTER - Yo tampoco - dije levantándome de la mesa - Buenas noches Aster.

YO - Buenas noches.

Después de escribir estas ultimas palabras, me iré a dormir.

Paz.

 **Intermedio - Moritaka y Sirgebet**

SIRGEBET - Se nos esta acabando el dinero, y ya no vale la pena seguir jugando de asesinos a sueldo. Perdimos todo; nuestro gremio, nuestra familia, todo nuestro dinero, y nos estamos trasladando de un punto a otro.

MORITAKA - ¿Y me lo tienes que recordar todas las noches?

SIRGEBET - Al parecer, si.

Moritaka suspiró y se acostó.

MORITAKA - Deberíamos volver.

SIRGEBET - ¿A donde?

MORITAKA - A Tierras Salvajes.

SIRGEBET - Aunque Helvetica nos haya perdonado, y según ella la gran mayoría, recuerda que Sans te odia y si te ve, te va a intentar atacar.

MORITAKA - Que problemático.

SIRGEBET - Oye, fue nuestra culpa habernos ido.

MORITAKA - ¿Nuestra? - se sentó en la cama - Tú empezaste con las apuestas, y más luego con esos contratos. Pensabas que íbamos a ganar dinero, y poder ayudar a todos, pero no sirvió. Ahora nos tenemos que andar ocultando ciudad tras ciudad y seguir haciendo esto cuando hace tiempo ya nos disgusta.

Sirgebet se quedo callada, y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Moritaka.

MORITAKA - Y yo te seguí, porque te quiero. Pero ya es hora de volver, ¿no crees?

SIRGEBET con un hilo de voz - ¿Y como crees que nos van a recibir?

MORITAKA - Dririon con los brazos abiertos. Moritaka, bueno, nos vimos varias veces y mal no está. ¿Sans?, con el Arcañon apuntando hacia nosotros, creo.

No sabe por qué, pero ese comentario le dio gracia a Sirgebet, y Moritaka se uñió a las risas.

SIRGEBET - Esto fue un tren de hacer las cosas mal y no mirar atras, eh.

MORITAKA - Seh…

Se acostaron los dos, dándose las espaldas.

MORITAKA - Vayamos mañana.

SIRGEBET - ¿Cuanto dinero nos queda?

MORITAKA - 25000 kamas, mas o menos. Si vendemos las reliquias podemos

SIRGEBET - Ni lo menciones.

Se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que Moritaka la abraza.

MORITAKA - Lo siento por lo de hace un rato. No eres la culpable de que estemos asi, y cuando volvamos, nos van a querer, te lo aseguro.

SIRGEBET - Si vos lo decís… buenas noches.

MORITAKA - Buenas noches.

Y así, se quedaron dormidos.


	7. Día siete: Llave

Por donde empezar…

Empecemos por la discusión a la mañana.

YO - Vamos, ¿por qué no quieres ir?

HELVETICA - Porque no, es cosa de ustedes, no mía. Además, alguien se tiene que quedar en el bar.

ASTER - Eso no es cierto, puedo cerrarlo por unos días, o poner a cargo a otro.

HELVETICA - No quiero ir, y punto.

YO - Si así lo deseas… - me di media vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta - pensaba que querías probar la Gúltar.

HELVETICA - ¡Esta bien!, solo por eso eh.

Aster simplemente agarró las cosas y cerró todo, mientras nosotros nos adelantabamos al Zaap.

Cruzamos a Tierras Salvajes, y por fin Helvetica pudo probar su Gúltar. No quiero entrar en mucho detalle con eso, porque quiero detallar bien lo que pasó después.

Al llegar a la guarida del gremio, pasamos y saludé al Tofu que criamos desde los inicios. Caminamos hacia el recibidor, y vimos a Dririon cerrando la caja fuerte del gremio. Estaba usando un traje nuevo, nunca lo había visto. Con los colores del gremio, unas botas, pantalones, armadura y casco turquesa, con un cristal rojo en el centro. En la capa, el logo del gremio Aguabrial Lacrimis.

DRIRION - Buenas, ¿pueden presentar… - dijo mientras giraba a vernos - se?

HELVETICA - El trió Fontt, ¿nos recuerdas?

DRIRION - ¡Como para olvidarme de ustedes! Tanto tiempo, en especial a tí Sans, a ti no te veo hace años ya.

YO - Ya veo, ha cambiado tanto el merkamundo, ya no parece nada a lo que era antes.

DRIRION - La verdad que no. Vengan, vamos a la taberna.

YO - ¿Taberna?

ASTER se giro a verme - ¿Qué? ¿De donde piensas que saqué la inspiración de abrir mi bar?, bah, comprarlo. Ese bar es mas viejo que nuestro padre incluso.

Seguimos a Dririon. Estaba cerca. Pasamos, y Aster se dirigió a prepararnos algo. Por lo visto, él conocía ya este lugar con anterioridad.

YO - ¿No era que ustedes dos no habían vuelto aquí?

DRIRION - El único que no ha vuelto aquí, eres tu Sans.

Me hizo dudar el por qué de lo que me dijeron en la cena pasada. Aster nos preparó Churrasco de Tofu Salvaje, justo como me encanta.

DRIRION - ¿A qué se debe su visita por estos lados?, encima los tres juntos.

YO - Es una misión que me encargaron, encontrar a Sirgebet y a Moritaka.

Dririon casi se atraganta con la comida, me disculpe y le pase una servilleta.

DRIRION - ¿No recuerdas que son de la familia acaso? - dijo un poco molesto.

YO - No me lo he olvidado, pero no solo es eso, si no que la petición parece venir de De León, aunque no me lo creo nada.

DRIRION - ¿Y por qué aceptaste el trato?

YO - No solo eso, me dieron esta arma - dije sacando la Aguja de más allá de los tiempos - como una garantía de 6 millones.

DRIRION - Cuando termine de comer, la vemos. Ahora cuéntenme, - dirigiendose a los tres - ¿como les fue por el Mundo de los Doce?

Y ahí empecé a contar acerca de mi recorrido por las diferentes naciones, de mis vacaciones de un año, Helvetica siguió con sus historias de los combates y por último Aster con su bar. Terminamos de comer todos y seguimos hablando.

DRIRION - Viendo la Aguja, parece falsa. Escuchando la historia, confirma la falsedad. Tocándola, es un hecho. Es una replica, pero si la llegas a usar en batalla, no duraría ni un minuto. Parece real, pero es una de las nuevas combinaciones de metales que estan haciendo los maestros de armas expertos.

YO - ¿Y qué hay de los De León?

DRIRION - Yo tengo una buena relación con ellos, y no me creo esa historia. Hay alguien más detrás de ellos.

YO - Por cierto - lo interrumpí de su tren de pensamientos - ¿donde esta Shichi…

Antes de que pudiera mencionar su nombre, alguien que reconocía muy bien gritó.

SIRGEBET - ¡HEY! ¿¡HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA!?

HELVETICA - Por Rushu, maldita sea. - dijo susurrando.

Salí corriendo, y tuvimos contacto visual. Estaban del otro lado de la cerca, con Moritaka detrás. Al parecer, se había transformado en Sacrogrito desde la última vez. Más y más cosas negativas. Mi corazón se aceleró. Ella se vestía como Rosal, el pelo recortado y teñido de un celeste claro, con chalecos y pantalones blancos degradados a celestes y zuecos color marfil con celeste. Él, por otro lado, unas botas rosas y un buzo con capucha también rosas era lo que usaba.

Al verme, Sirgebet buscó la mano de Moritaka, y se agarraron firmemente. Helvetica, Aster y Dririon salieron de la taberna, y se encontraron con esa escena.

DRIRION - ¿Qué, hay algún tipo de reunión gremial hoy que no estoy enterado?

Los consideró parte del gremio. In. Creíble.

Les abrió la puerta y caminaron hacia nosotros. Saludé a Sirgebet, pero evite el contacto con Moritaka. Los otros dos si saludaron a ambos.

DRIRION - Aster, ¿por qué no entramos y nos haces una taza de Neskafé?

ASTER - A la orden.

Seguimos a Aster hacia la taberna, y mientras él nos hacia el café nosotros nos íbamos sentando. Sirgebet, Moritaka, Dririon, Helvetica y yo, en ese orden, en un giro. Quedar al lado de Sirgebet me hizo notar el cambio de raza que se hizo.

YO - ¿Fue difícil la adaptación a Sacrogrito?

Todos se sorprendieron de la pregunta, o de que hablara, o de que no los haya intentado asesinar. De cualquier forma, Sirgebet respondió naturalmente.

SIRGEBET - Lo difícil fue no tener a nadie de apoyo más que a Moritaka.

Moritaka sonrió, aunque noté que hubiese preferido que ella no dijera eso.

YO - ¿Y como te sientes con la… transformación?

SIRGEBET - Genial de hecho.

Después de eso, nos quedó un silencio incomodo.

DRIRION - Chicos, ¿ustedes se asociaron con los De León?

Justo llego Aster con los Neskafé.

MORITAKA - No me suenan, ¿por?

DRIRION - Alguien contrató a Sans para encontrarlos.

Sirgebet se sorprendió, y se puso nerviosa. Moritaka solo hizo lo primero.

YO - Me gustaría saber quien fue. Me gustaría saber si hicieron algo ustedes.

SIRGEBET - Para nada, hace meses venimos escapando de todo. Ya no tenemos donde quedarnos, ni nada.

Me quedé callado. No sabia nada de la vida de ellos desde hace años, ¿como puedo juzgarlos después de tantos años? ¿como puedo seguir odiando a ellos que me hicieron todo lo que soy hoy?. No me sentí bien.

YO - Dririon, ¿me puedo ir a dormir?

DRIRION - ¿Te acuerdas donde estaba una de las primeras casas que hicimos? - dijo sacando una llave y dándomela.

YO - Gracias. Buenas noches a todos.

Me levanté de la mesa sin haber tomado el café y me fui directo a la cama. Terminare de escribir esto y me iré a dormir. Tanto de que hablar mañana.

¿Paz?

 **Intermedio - Cinco**

ASTER - Eso que le dijiste le movió algo adentro.

DRIRION - No me sorprende, juzga sin pensar.

SIRGEBET - ¿Piensan que va a estar todo bien mañana?

HELVETICA - Conociéndolo, te va a preguntar de todo.

SIRGEBET - ¿No me odia?

HELVETICA - A ti no, a Moritaka sí. Piensa que él fue el que te convirtió en asesina a sueldo.

SIRGEBET - Que triste que piense eso.

Sirgebet bajo la cabeza, y Moritaka le acarició la espalda.

MORITAKA - Algún día cuando esté mas tranquilo le explicaré todo.

DRIRION - ¿Y por qué se fueron del gremio? ¿por qué volvieron?

SIRGEBET - Ehm… Todo comenzó cuando me llegó la oportunidad, y pensé que podia ayudar al gremio y a todos. El problema fue que empezó a ser constantes, por lo que me escapé. Moritaka me buscó, y siguió el mismo camino que yo. La cosa que me fui equivocando día tras día, pensando que no me iban a volver a aceptar. Fue… una estupidez, realmente. Tuve que hacer distintos trabajos, y escapar de muchas situaciones difíciles con Moritaka. Cambiarme de raza fue tanto porque quería cambiar un poco, y una forma de decir "quiero cambiar".

MORITAKA - Y por lo otro, se nos acabó el dinero. No conseguimos un buen trabajo hace meses, y nos han estado usando de un lado al otro.

ASTER - Yo pensé que se habían exiliado porque se le había subido el dinero a la cabeza, mis disculpas.

MORITAKA - No pasa nada. Yo se qué algún día Sans lo va a entender, y esta en todo su derecho de estar enojado.

HELVETICA - Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué Sacrogrito?

SIRGEBET - Primero pensé en Osamodas. Sus discípulos pueden invocar animales, es genial, pero no me gustó el hecho de tener que dirigir a otro ser. Anutrof totalmente rechazado, me disgusta la gente avara, por mucha ironía que eso sea. Sram, Selotrop y Xelor quedaban descartados. Aniripsa… no me vi en posición de estar siempre ayudando a los demás, no quiere decir que no vea esas personas como trabajadoras y que su esfuerzo a veces es sobrehumano. La suerte no me gusta, por lo cual el Zurcarak queda descartado. Estaba entre la defensa impenetrable de los Feca, la destreza con el arco de los Ocra, el espíritu del sacrificio del Sacrogrito y la jarra de alcohol de los Pandawa. Me decidí por el anteultimo. Aunque mi alma ahora le pertenece a la Diosa Sacrogrito, mi corazón siempre estará con el Dios Yopuka.

HELVETICA - ¡Que genial!

Aster se levantó de la silla

ASTER - ¿Qué quieren para comer?

Helvetica y Sirgebet se miraron, miraron a Aster y gritaron "¡Escalope de champiñón!"

DRIRION - Típico - dijo entre risas.

Aster se fue a cocinar, y Dririon continuó hablando.

DRIRION - Yo no tengo problema en volverlas a aceptar, aunque deberían arreglar sus cosas con Sans primero. Mientras, esta fue, es y será su casa siempre que lo necesiten.

MORITAKA - Gracias maestro.

DRIRION - No me llames así - dijo riéndose - ¿Y tu Moritaka? ¿Algún cambio?

MORITAKA - Aprendí diferentes trabajos, por lo que si algún día necesitas ayuda por aquí, te puedo dar una mano.

DRIRION - Se te tendrá en cuenta entonces.


	8. Día ocho: Tranquilidad

Me desperté a las tres de la mañana, más o menos. Decidí a salir a dar un paseo, para pensar un poco.

Las estrellas se veían excelente, sin luces, se veía hasta la constelación de Rosal.

Caminando, escuché una voz. Me acerqué, y estaba Sirgebet sentada, enfrente de un pequeño lago, mirando las estrellas. Preferí no interrumpirla, estaba tarareando una canción, y de repente, empezó a cantar… Se me cayó una lagrima, no solo cantaba excepcionalmente bien, si no que la letra era demasiado bonita.

SIRGEBET - Sabes, en mi viaje conocí a una chica, Ilonka se llama. Me enseñó esta canción, me dijo que era de un libro. A decir verdad, es muy bonita.

Me sorprendió, al parecer sigue teniendo la anticipación propia de un Yopuka.

SIRGEBET - Ven Sans, siéntate.

Hice lo que ella hizo. Ella observaba la constelación de Sacrogrito.

SIRGEBET - Yo se que sigues enojado con nosotros, en especial con Moritaka, pero yo fui la que decidió irse. - iba a responder sobre eso, pero decidí quedarme callado - Y no te culpo, aunque si me molesta que poco después hicieras lo mismo, y que aún así sigas enojado.

YO - No puedo evitarlo.

SIRGEBET - Lo sé Sans, lo sé. Ahora, ¿quien te contrato para que nos buscaras?

YO - Un encapuchado, supuestamente del clan De León.

SIRGEBET - Interesante. Nunca interactúe con ellos, por lo cual es una trampa. La cosa es, ¿de parte de quien? ¿Quien quiere reunirnos a todos?

YO - No se, pero por lo visto ya lo consiguió. En seis días tengo que verlo de vuelta.

SIRGEBET - Podríamos tenderle una trampa, aunque seguro el ya nos tendió una.

HELVETICA - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - apareció enfrente de nosotros, flotando en el medio del agua - aunque nos haga una emboscada, somos 5. Pensando que yo puedo aparecer en cualquier momento, y que Moritaka puede hacer un portal para todos, podemos descubrir quienes son. Aunque… - se posicionó detrás de Sirgebet - ¿sabes como controlar tu nuevo cuerpo?

SIRGEBET - No aún. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que aprender.

HELVETICA - Te entrenaras conmigo el día de hoy. ¿Tu puedes tratar de hablar con Moritaka?

YO suspiré - Depende, depende.

Helvetica sacó su aguja y me apuntó a la cara. Asentí con la cabeza rapidamente y Sirgebet se rió.

HELVETICA - Deberian irse a dormir, ayer fue un día complicado.

YO - Me relaja estar aquí, por más de que después se me haga pesado, quiero estar aquí.

SIRGEBET - Ídem.

HELVETICA - ¿Te apetece un duelo, Sirgebet?

SIRGEBET - Acabo de decir que estoy relaja… - se dio vuelta y vio a Helvetica con la Gúltar - ¿Sans te dio eso?

HELVETICA - Sip, ¿algún motivo?

SIRGEBET - De repente me dieron ganas de competir contra una xelor que usa una Gúltar como su arma de pelea - dijo levantándose

Se pusieron en posición de batalla y empezaron a pelear. Helvetica se posicionó detrás de Sirgebet y la tiró hacia adelante con el mango de la espada. Sirgebet, en el aire, lanza sus tatuajes para atraerla y darle un golpe, estabilizandola. Helvetica invocó una esfera, con la cual desde mi punto de vista se aceleró la pelea. Se notaba que Sirgebet estaba en transición, empezó un combo de golpes digno de un maestro yopuka pero que no pudo continuar por la diferencia en sus huesos, aunque pudo darle bastante. Helvetica intentó atacarla, pero eso solo empeoraba mal las cosas. Sirgebet ahora es una berseker, mientras más daño le haces, más duro pega. La pelea terminó en un empate, las dos cansadas y la esfera rota.

Me acerqué aplaudiendo.

YO - Si estuvieran en igual de condiciones, hubiese dicho que la actuación de Helvetica le ganó el combate, pero considerando que Sirgebet sigue siendo una novata en su raza, podría decirse que es una victoria hacia ella.

SIRGEBET se tiró en el piso y gruñó - Ahh, ahora se me antoja un BenKO.

HELVETICA - A mi igual…

YO - Si quieren les coci…

SIRGEBET y HELVETICA - ¡NO!

ASTER - ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Son las 6 de la mañana!

Sirgebet y Helvetica se miraron y dijeron "nuestra salvación". Le explicaron el asunto y le pidieron BenKO.

ASTER - Y Sans, ¿tú quieres algo?

YO - Ademas de las ganas de vivir, un Neskafé

ASTER - Uy, tan dark que te vas a convertir en un agujero negro - las chicas se rieron por el comentario.

Nos fuimos a desayunar y cayeron Dririon y Moritaka, junto a distintos discipulos del gremio.

SIRGEBET - ¿Y los demás? Me encantaría saludar a Fantinor

VAETVI - Están todos en Susurradores, entrenando - habló un feca que parecía ser aprendiz.

DRIRION - Yo no fui porque alguien tiene que cuidar el merkamundo, y al parecer recibir a exiliados y veteranos - se rió.

Terminamos de comer y con Moritaka levantamos la mesa, aproveché para pedirle disculpas. Conversamos un poco y nos quedamos charlando hasta la tarde.

Fue un día tranquilo, dentro de todo. Veremos que nos depara el futuro.

Paz.


End file.
